Darkstar Mod Pack
by I Darkstar X
Summary: The Darkstar Mod Pack is not available for download, considering the bizzareness of it. If anyone feels like that is not true and thinks they can do it, I will be thoroughingly surprised.


Darkstar Mod Pack v 5.1.0

Consists of;

1. X Craft. (Unlocks the features of the mods below.)

2. Immortal Craft. (Fight Borgons with weapons you receive from the Dren.)

3. Darkstar Portals. (Travel into different mods without worry of incomparability.)

4. E.I. Craft. (Can you find all 16 Eternal Immortals?)

5. Mine X. (Craft the deadly X, bask in the powerful X2, and fear the evil Dark X.)

6. TBD.

~Mod Descriptions~

1. X Craft.

For the first 5 Mine-days and Mine-nights nothing would happen. After that time limit expires, you fall asleep, and when you wake up, the world has completely changed. A sphere of 64 block diameter would be removed with the center being your last spawn point. All organic life, including mobs of all sorts, (except those in the nether, NPC villages, and the Enderman.) are gone, all trees, mushrooms, or plants of any sort are gone, all water and lava is also removed from the world. (He he, bye bye jungle biomes!) Also, all dirt blocks would be turned into ash blocks, which are affected by gravity, break 2x as fast as sand or gravel, and can be used in the following recipes: ash + iron ingot anywhere in a crafting bench gives you 2 iron ash, which look like a darker shade of an iron block, break a little faster than iron blocks, and are not affected by gravity. You can create armor using the iron ash, just like normal iron, and has the combined strength and durability of Leather and Iron armor. In addition, there will be spheres 20 blocks in diameter scattered throughout your world, which are like dungeons. Except the prize is an alien beacon piece. There are 9 beacon pieces in all, which give you an alien beacon when you craft them together. After crafting the beacon, you can use it as decoration or craft an alien battery. You need 1 emerald in the center, 4 gold ingots in the corners, and 4 lapis lazuli in the remaining spots. Then you have to place the battery down and put the alien beacon on top. After that you can charge the beacon 3 different ways, the longest, but cheapest way is to make a solar panel and surround the alien battery on 4 sides. This will charge up the alien battery very slowly, but it is simple to make a solar panel. The medium time, medium cost way is to feed it Eyes of Ender. Finally, the super quick, but highly expensive way is to craft an X Gem. You fill the 3 left slots with emeralds, the 3 right slots with Nether stars, and the middle slots with ash. Then that will give you an X Gem, but hurry and get it into the battery! Because if you aren't wearing a full iron ash suit, you will take 2 hearts of damage every second and be poisoned. Once the alien battery is powered, (you'll know when it is because it will glow twice as bright as any other light source in the game!) give the alien beacon a redstone signal, after which, your character will become nauseous and blind. After 10 seconds of this, a credits roll will appear:

( [ ] and { } are the two aliens speaking.)

—

[Well, this a surprise. I never thought a human would be able to build a beacon in time...]

{Maybe someone told it.}

[I doubt it. What does surprise me is how it survived! Even I couldn't have survived that apocalypse!]

{Hmmm... Maybe you're right. But at least it had the courage and the knowledge to act quickly!}

[Perhaps, or it had help.]

{I see your point. Anyway, we should be getting back. Our leader will be expecting our report.}

[How true, how true. But, I feel like we should thank this human. If it wasn't for him, this planet would be ruined, ravaged by those machines...]

{SHHH! The human is waking up! Let's scram!}

[Wait, I leaving a thank you note! Ok, let's go!]

—

After the credits finish, your character wakes up in the original world, the beacon and battery are still where you had them last. Also the world was returned to normal, everything was like it was when you started the game. All dirt blocks, previous creations, etc. are repaired and just as you left them. Also, a new item has appeared in your inventory, it is a paper labeled "Thank You Note." (See next mod.)

2. Immortal Craft

The "Thank You Note" contains crafting recipes for everything in these mods. This mod adds 6 new mobs, 3 new biomes, lots of new crafting recipes, and several new blocks. The mobs are divided into groups of 3, one friendly, the other hostile. The first friendly mob is a Dren, 2.5 blocks long, 1 block wide, and 1.6 blocks high. It has 2+ hearts than Steve and does 5-8 hearts of damage. It is friendly and and will sometimes follow you around and protect you for a while, it lashes out at hostile mobs close by with a Lightning Blade. For mobs further away, it shoots a green ball that makes a small explosion on impact. The next friendly is a Drenech, a two legged walker towering with a whopping 5 blocks high, 3 blocks wide and long. It has 50 hearts and does 18-22 hearts of damage. It also sometimes follows you around and will defend you. It attacks by shooting missiles that make a large explosion. It also jumps up to 3 blocks high. The final one is a Dren Tankre, this is only 2.5 blocks high, 5 blocks wide, and 6 blocks long. This has 95 hearts and does 35-45 hearts of damage. It shoots a large blue ball that has Slowness and Weakness II for 5 minutes. The Dren Tankre also explodes violently when killed. The hostile ones are the Borgons, the BAPLT, (Bap-lit.) and the A-Poca1iptic As5ault Vehicle. (AP1A5V) The Borgon is 2.5 blocks high, 1.2 blocks wide and thick. It has 4 Hearts more than Steve, and does 6-9 hearts of damage. The BAPLT is 4 blocks long, 2.3 blocks wide and 1.5 blocks high. It has 56 hearts and does 20-23 hearts of damage by shooting an energy ball. The AP1A5V is a flying mob, circular-ly in shape and 23 blocks in diameter, 2 blocks high, and shoots green lightning at multiple targets, dealing twice the normal damage done by lightning, and poisons as well as inflames. It has 68 hearts. And spawns Borgons. Borgons, BAPLTs, and AP1A5Vs automatically attack anything built by you if you are nearby. When any of these 3 are destroyed, they will drop emeralds, or, as a rare drop, Borgon Tech. When Dren, Drenech, or Dren Tankres are killed, they will drop diamonds, or, as a rare drop, Dren Tech. Sometime a Dren Drenech, or Dren Tankre will send Dren Tech directly into your inventory even if they are still alive. 9 Borgon Tech or 9 Dren Tech when crafted give you a Borgon or Dren Machine Block. These can be smelted by an Advanced Furnace, (A furnace surrounded by obsidian.) into 4 Borgon or Dren Machinery, which can by crafted into a variety of things, such as weapons, tools, armor, etc.. However, 4 of either will create a Borgon or Dren Base Block respectively. The first new biome is: Dren Base Biome, it has no trees or grass and instead has Dren Base Blocks, Dren Drill required to mine. In these Biomes, you'll find a structure that sometimes contains Dren Tech, Dren Machince Blocks, Dren Tools/Weaponery/Armor, Dren Machinery, or Dren Base Blocks. Same with Borgon Base Biomes. The last Biome is a Desolated Biome. The dirt is replaced with Ash Blocks. This is the ONLY biome where AP1A5Vs spawn, so watch out! Finally, a new crafting recipe. The middle column contains an Advanced Furnace at the top, followed by a crafting bench, and at the bottom, a chest. On the right and left, fill in with 3 Borgon and Dren Machinery each. This creates a "Ultility Drone Beacon." which when placed and givin a redstone signal, it will begen to glow, after 6 seconds, it will explode, destroying no blocks, but harming mobs. Where the beacon once was, there will now be a little robot that looks like an Advanced Funace with a crafting deck on its top, and a chest-like lid. When you right click, you will see its GUI, consisting of 4 pages, the inventory page, the chest page, the crafting page and the Advanced Furnace page. You can equip the Utility Drone with shields, or weapons, which it will use. That's about it for the Immortal War Mod.

3. Darkstar Portals.

This mod is fairly simple, it stores mods completely separate from one another, so that they can run smoothly. You will however need this: Dimi Portal Node. To craft this, 8 Pink Wool, with 1 redstone dust in the middle. When you right-click it, it brings up a GUI where you can select which mod or mod-pack you want to connect to. When you have selected, click accept and give it a redstone signal. A circle of pink particles will appear, go through to activate. You can also build a Loca Portal Node using 8 purple wool and 1 diamond. When you give this a redstone signal and go though it, it will teleport you 100+ blocks away from where you were, very helpful in some cases. The world anchor block is also in this mod.

4. Eternal Immortal Mod

The 16 E.I.s to find are:

1. Alpha. Attacks you on sight with green TNT. Able to fly.

2. Beta. Attacks on sight, moves super quick. Only attacks melee. Able to fly.

3. Delta. Able to fly. Attacks on sight. Sends out swarms of nanonites, will cower when you get close.

4. Gamma. Able to fly. Attacks on sight. Fires lasers that inflame you.

5. Epsilon. Able to fly. Attacks on sight ONLY in single-player. Shoots lightning.

6. Omaga. Able to fly. Fires lasers, passive. Minor teleportation.

7. Darkened. Able to fly and hover. Passive. Attacks with a Lightning Blade in melee, shoots blue explosive energy balls.

8. Incondio. Able to fly and hover. Passive. Rapid fire lasers.

9. Galacsar. Able to fly. Passive. Picks up and throws enemies.

10. Darkstar. Able to fly. Uses a sniper rifle to pick off mobs. Passive. Easiest to find.

11. Wracknor. Able to fly. Massive laser beam attack and long-range cannon. Passive.

12. Alphon. Massive swords. Able to fly. Passive.

13. R.A.G.E.. Zaps enemies with lightning. Able to fly. Passive.

14. Oblivion. Picks up and throws enimies. Able to fly. Passive.

15. Spidra. Builds buildings and other mobs. Passive. Hardest to find,

16. Mother.2. Able to fly and hover. Passive. Shoots explosive missiles.

Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, and Epsilon are best left alone until you've found some of the other E.I.s. When you do find one, use Dren Machinery to "tame" them, when you do, they follow you everywhere, even into the Nether and The End. They each have a different textured GUI, for example, Darkstar's is black, and has a long sniper rifle at the top; Mother.2 has a black asymmetrical GUI, that resembles a motherboard. You can give them armor, weapons, etc., but they could INDEPENDENTALLY decide wether or not they want to use them. The E.I.s are invincible, so don't worry about them dying. Spidra rarely moves, around her, massive vehicles spawn, resembling tanks, helicopters, and buildings that build those. You have to use a Nether or The End Portal Expander to allow the tanks and stuff to join you there. Nether Portal Expander: Magma Cream surrounded by Obsidian. The End Portal Expander: End Stone surrounded by Eyes of Ender. The E.I.s also can place torches, mine ores, chop wood, craft basic items, and farm wheat or suger cane. Darkstar will sometimes build cobblestone towers if he has ladders and enough cobble so he snipe mobs. Quite fun, no?

5. Mine X.

In X Craft, you saw how to craft an X Gem, which you use to power the Alien Beacon. If you surround the X Gem in Nether Stars, you will get an X2 gem, which is used to create 7 new blocks, 8 new items, including a shield for your UD or yourself. Place an X2 gem at the top left, Lapis Lazuli it the top spaces, and redstone along the bottom. This creates a Gun Deck. To use these, you need to craft a Weapon Specifications. Which consists of either 9 Black Wool, 9 Light Blue Wool, 9 Red Wool, 9 Lime Wool, or 8 Pink Wool with a Beacon Block in the middle. 9 Black creates a Weapon Specifications: Rapid. 9 Light Blue creates a Weapon Specifications: Tesla. 9 Lime creates a Weapon Specifications: Sniper. 9 Red creates a Weapon Specifications: Explosive. 9 Lime creates a Weapons Specifications: Beam. 9 Pink creates a Weapon Specification: Beacon. Combine any ONE with a Gun Deck and a Solar Panel, this gives you a Turret Block, each one with different capabilities. I'll put it in a list.

1. Rapid- Rapid fire lasers, low damage, medium range. Inflames targets.

2. Tesla- low range, high fire rate, medium damage. Shoots lightning at enemies, slows them. Inflames target.

3. Explosive- Medium fire rate, medium range. Medium-high damage. Fires explosive energy balls.

4. Beam- Long range, high damage. Low fire rate. Shoots a green laser beam, inflaming targets.

5. Beacon- Medium-long range, very high damage, very low fire rate, aims a little red beam at an enemies, after 5 seconds a energy beam comes Down from the sky and hits it target, dealing massive damage and has a large explosion radius.

So, what do ya think? Quite impressive? It's not over! 4 X2 Gems in a square. Gives you an X2 Block, 50 times as bright as any other block in the game, it also reduces the time taken to complete a task by any machines by 9/10! Dark X can be found 6 blocks below Bedrock, and is indestructible, even with a Dren Drill, which can break Bedrock. As soon as you touch it, you die. So don't touch it! A Dren hover pack comes in handy here. Dark X also destroys all light sources within 5 blocks. Why is this here? If you are in creative, use it to create a maze where you can't touch the walls, or something. That's all this Mod Pack has to offer.

:)


End file.
